parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kid King
TheKidsTeam's Movie-spoof of "The Lion King" Cast: * Baby Simba - Baby Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Young Simba - Wart (The Sword In The Stone) * Teenage Simba - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Adult Simba - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Young Nala - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) * Adult Nala - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Timon - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Pumbaa - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Mufasa - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Sarabi - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Scar - Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) * Shenzi - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Banzai - Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Ed - Shang Yu (Mulan) * Rafiki - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Zazu - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Sarafina - Auoarua (Sleeping Beauty) * Lions & Pridelanders - Various Humans * Mouse - Abu (Aladdin) * Gopher - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Hyenas - Various Villain Cats and Dogs * Chameleon - Pascal (Tangled) * The Wildebeests Stampede - Stampede of Rhinoceroses, Elephants and Zebras (Jumanji) * Vultures/Buzzards - Macaws (Rio) * The Beetle - Rhino (Bolt) * Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Sofia (Sofia the First) * Wild Animals as Themselves Scenes: * The Kid King Part 1 - "The Circle Of Life" * The Kid King Part 2 - Gaston and John Smith's Conversation * The Kid King Part 3 - Wart's First Day * The Kid King Part 4 - (A) Wart's Pouching Lesson * The Kid King Part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report" * The Kid King Part 5 - Gaston and Wart's Conversation * The Kid King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" * The Kid King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Kid King Part 8 - Kings Of The Past/"Be Prepared" * The Kid King Part 9 - The Stampede!/John Smith's Death/Wart's Exile Runs Away * The Kid King Part 10 - Gaston Takes Over Priderock * The Kid King Part 11 - Meet Scrappy Doo and Scooby Doo * The Kid King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Kid King Part 13 - Gaston and Gurgi's Conversation * The Kid King Part 14 - Relax In The Stars/He's Alive * The Kid King Part 15 - Eilonwy Chased Scoopy Doo/The Reunion * The Kid King Part 16 - "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" * The Kid King Part 17 - Taran and Eilonwy's Argument/Merlin's Wisdom/Taran's Destiny * The Kid King Part 18 - Taran's Return/Scrappy Doo and Scooby Doo's Distraction * The Kid King Part 19 - Taran Cofronts Gaston/Taran Find Out The Truth/The Big Battle * The Kid King Part 20 - Taran Vs. Gaston/Gaston's Death/A Happy Ending in Pridelands * The Kid King Part 21 - (End Credits Part 1 & 2): "Busa Simba"/"Can You Feel The Love Tonight? (Elton John & Rare Version)" Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips From Movies/TV Series Used: *The Sword In The Stone (1963) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Sofia the First (2013) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Sleeping Beauty (1937) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2005) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo (1985) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Wreck-it Ralph (2012) *Coraline (2009) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland (2002) *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) *Pinocchio (1940) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Stitch the Movie (2003) *Lilo and Sticth 2: Stitch has a Glitch (2005) *Lilo and Stitch Series (2003) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Aladdin Series (1994) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Finding Dory (2016) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Anastaisa (1997) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dream Come True (2002) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Balto (1995) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Tangled (2010) *Jumanji (1995) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Madagascar (2005) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Stuart Little (1999) *Cats and Dogs (2001) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *All Dogs Go to Heaven The Series (1996) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Frozen (2013) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron (2002) *An American Tail (1986) *Bolt (2008) *Up (2009) *Ice Age (2002) Gallery Baby Mowgli.jpeg|Baby Mowgli as Baby Simba Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Wart as Young Simba Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Teenage Simba Taran-0.jpg|Taran as Adult Simba Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Young Nala Princess Eilonwy-0.jpg|Eilonwy as Adult Nala Scrappy Doo.png|Scrappy Doo as Timon Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Scooby Doo as Pumbaa John Smith in Pocahontas.jpg|John Smith as Mufasa Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Sarabi Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as Scar Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent as Shenzi Horned King.jpg|The Horned King as Banzai Shan Yu in Mulan.jpg|Shang Yu as Ed Merlin disney5.jpg|Merlin as Rafiki Gurgi.jpg|Gurgi as Zazu Aurora 360.jpg|Auoarua as Sarafina Abu.jpg|Abu as The Mouse Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Gopher Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Chameleon Jumanji Stampede.jpg|Stampede of Rhinoceroses, Elephants and Zebras as Wildebeests Tropical Birds.jpg|Macaws as Vultures/Buzzards Rhino in Bolt.jpg|Rhino as Beetle Sofia the first 3.png|Sofia as Simba and Nala's Baby Cub Category:TheKidsTeam Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs